Ed
|Image = |aka = Lumpy Monobrow |Credits = Goofball |First Appearance = Ed Edd n Eddy Episode "The Ed-Touchables" }} Ed is a character and protagonist from the Ed, Edd n Eddy series on Cartoon Network. His favorite foods are Buttered toast and Gravy and he is allergic to eels, rabbits, guinea pigs and Butterscotch Pudding. This page is for from ANY person's continity! If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Family *Father *Mother *Sarah (younger sister) *Ed's Brother (brother) according to Captain melon head *Aunt *Chief Lothar the Great and Awesome (Great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather) *Bunny (daughter) *Sheldon (son) *Chick (daughter) Fanfiction *In Night of the Were Ed, Ed becomes a WereWolf. *In Ed Edd n Eddy Visït Ed Fanon Wiki, Ed discovers this entire wiki. *Watch-Eds- He appears in this story as one of the main heroes, Night Ed. *The Nutty Edventures Of Jimmy-Jonny- Ed appears in all the parts in this fan-fic and is enemies with Jonny and Piggy. *In the comic The Curse of Evil Tim he uses bacon to kill Evil Tim for the first time. *Edbound- Ed can use PSI and helped Ness defeat Frank. *Space Outlaws Saga *Ed Edd n Eddy's Brand New Edventures *Peach Creek Coblers Season *Ed's TV - In this series, he, Edd and Eddy watch interesting shorts on his TV. *Desolation Ed- Ed joins Eddy on his quest for the water chip during the second half of the story. *V for ed- Ed is the main hero in this fan fiction. *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures *Ed's Digiship - It was been infected by Clive. Destroyed by Tankdramon and Ed is about to die. Sarah save her brother. *Later in Spy Eds, Ed teams up with Juni Cortez and Carmen Cortez. *In Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed, he became Gosei-Red and the leader of the Gosei-Eds *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy of Waverly Place, Ed was visited by the Russo wizards. *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy on Deck with Hannah Montana, Ed visits the Russo wizards on the cruise ship. *In the spin-off series for Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed: Kamen Rider ED RX , it shows Ed in another dimension becoming The Reborn Child Of The Sun: Kamen Rider ED RX *Star Eds 64-as Fox McCloud *In The Phantom Harvest Ed played as Han Solo along with The Revenge of the Empire and The young Jedi Returns. *Later in Ed, Edd n Eddy: Homecoming Warriors, Ed, Edd and Eddy stop Wendy Wu from evil. *Gaming Eds *How To Save A Life *Sleep; Ed makes a small cameo. *In Eds Elemental, Ed is the Rock Guardian of Light. He leaves home with his friends to save the world. Along with Jonny and Randy, Ed acts as comic relief. Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life *Ed, Edd n Eddy X *Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game *Ed,Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show:The Video Game(Game Boy) as the first character unlocked.He is a major character. *Fatality Engaged *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Contr-Ed *Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition as the Pyro. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *New Super Ed Bros Wii *Super Ed Galaxy 2 *To the Eds Treme 2 *EEnE: Legend of the Goldbreakers *Ed Kart Trivia *In ''The Grim Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy'' and ''Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna''. Ed can sometimes be seen reading a horror comic book called "Creepshow". This is not only a reference to his love of horror comics but a reference to the 1982 George A. Romero/Stephen King film ''Creepshow'' and it's 1987 sequel as well. *It is also shown that Ed is a huge fan of Stephen King, mainly his horror novels. * Ed wrote the novel A Christmas Ed but called himself "The Little Dickens", "Ed Dickens" or "Edwin Dickens" * Ed is 5´9´´ feet tal. Ed's Alter Egos *Lothar the Barbarian *Edzilla *Edzilla(The Ed-vengers) *Can Opener Man *Tissue Head *Bed Body *Snuggle-Me-Ed *Night Ed *Ed the Echidna (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Ed Nonobi (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: One Ed Help) *Solid Ed (Metal Gear Ed) *The Claw. *Super Ed *Gosei-Red (in Ed-sou Sentai Gosei-Ed) *Crimson Dynamo (disguise) (Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Invincible Iron Man) Gallery Edbot.jpg|Ed-bot Crimson Dynamo A-EMH.png|Ed disguised in Crimson Dynamo armor in Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Invincible Iron Man Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Male characters Category:fan fiction anarchists Category:Heroes Category:Poque Family